guardiansuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Obelisk MS-3 Dreadnought
The Obelisk Warship was designed in 2049 by the Royal Canadian Arcane Armada in response to the Rha Kaxar threat. The project, initially code-named "tormentor", was overseen and largely designed by the RCAA head of engineering, Nadeem Moosa. Travel Capabilities The Obelisk was equipped with four sub-light inertial drives, which allowed great maneuverability on the battlefield. it was also equipped with a MK2 warp drive, allowing the Obelisk to jump nearly 50 light years away on low power. if necessary it was able to clear the distance between the Archaia system and the Sol system within an hour, crossing more than 24 077 light years. (Earth is about 25 000 light years from the center of the galaxy, and the Archaia system is on the outer edge of the Orion arm, around 923 light years away from intergalactic space). Combat Capabilities The Obelisk was initially designed to function as a flagship, and such has an impressive array of weapons relative to spacecraft at the time. it contained twenty four Beam emitter arrays, which fire a targeted and constant stream of energy at the target (somewhat like star trek ship weapons), causing extreme damage to nearly anything caught in the beam. it also contained over 100 projectile batteries, firing a targeted burst of unstable arcane energy, ripping apart targets. their rate of fire is 5p/s. the Obelisk also contains a Skullsplitter Ray, which was a novel invention at the time, inspired by an old film series by the name of "Star Wars". the films have since been lost, but reports indicate that it featured a massive laser weapon termed the "Death Moon". This was the inspiration for the Skullsplitter Ray, which is able to crack the crust of a small moon, as well as shred nearly any foe encountered in deep space. Architecture The Obelisk is essentially a massive four sided pillar around 1,700 m long. from the top it appears as a diamond shape, creating the illusion in combat that it is smaller than reality. this was used many times as a surprise tactic against the Rha Kaxar forces, devastating fleets before they had time to go to full alert, having been greatly underestimated (Rha Kaxar ships at the time had no special scanners and relied on visual recognition). the top area is designated as command floor, and houses most of the operations and systems, as well as the bridge, which is situated on top of the "pillar". the center is taken up by a large channel, used for firing the skullsplitter ray. situated around this channel is several hangars, usually outfitted with four squads of NI interceptors. the bottom levels house the warp drive and sub-light drives, as well as many engineering stations. this is the mechanical center of the ship, as well as housing the Bright matter reactor. these floors house half of the ship's beam emitter rays, and 40 of the projectile batteries (3 beam emitters and 10 projectile batteries per engineering core edge). The rest are spread out equally over the surface edges of the ship (3 beam emitters and 15 projectile batteries per edge). Crew quarters are spaced in between hangars. History Developed in 2049 by the Canadian Arcane Royal Armada, in response to the Rha Kaxar threat. Created by the magitech scientist Nadeem Moosa and manufactured by the RCAA, this dreadnought saw heavy use in the following wars, and remained in service till the fall of Archaia Prime. After the fall of Archaia Prime and the destruction of the Mages Creation Plane, the Archaia system retained a fleet of 3 Obelisk ships and an Monolith, one of which was used when attacking sol 3 during the siege of the Guardians Headquarters. All of the craft on Archaia Prime survive undamaged to this day. Trivia * The Monolith was a variant of the Obelisk. Essentially the Super Star Destroyer of Obelisks. * The Obelisks are able to support life for an indefinite period of time due to having a large ecosphere located in the engineering block. this was likely a contributing factor in the discovery of a derelict Obelisk found floating in space overrun with cats. Category:Vehicles Category:Mages Creation